


In My Proper Place

by DrayPotter_TFLS (DrayOakenshield)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Collars, D/s, Dominance, Dominant Remus, M/M, Submission, submissive sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrayOakenshield/pseuds/DrayPotter_TFLS
Summary: Sirius comes home from a long day at the Ministry and finds a note and a surprise waiting for him. Slipping into an old pattern gives both men a release they desperately needed.





	In My Proper Place

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely and amazing JenCala for beta-ing for me yet again!

It had been a long day. No scratch that - a long month. Harry had done it; the war was over, Voldemort was dead, they could move on with their lives. Today had been the last of the trials he was expected to attend and more than anything he just wanted to find Remus and be with the other man. Stepping through the fireplace into the kitchen at Grimmauld place Sirius looked around for his other half only to find a note waiting on the table instead of the tea Remus usually had waiting for him. 

 

_ Padfoot,  _

_ Got called to a meeting at the Ministry about that new law. Apparently they want to hire me on to be a consultant for a while while they sort things out. I'll be home as soon as I can. In the meantime, there's something waiting in our room for you.  _

_ Love always _

 

Sirius smirked at the note and dropped it on the table before bounding up the three flights of stairs to his room, not even bothering to pause long enough to see if Harry had come home for the weekend. When he pushed open the door to his and Remus’ room his smirk grew into a full-fledged grin as he saw the present laid out on the bed along with another note. 

 

_ Pads,  _

_ Told you there was something waiting for you. I know we haven't talked much about it since you came back, but I saw this and thought of you. Of course, if you don't want to go back to our old dynamic I will understand, but if you are willing to try again I expect to come home and find you wearing this collar and plug and nothing else. I will be home by six. _

_ Love always _

 

Running the heavy leather collar decorated with delicate threaded silver knotwork between his fingers, Sirius considered the offer for the briefest of moments before quickly fastening it around his neck. As the leather settled against his skin he sighed happily. It felt like a large burden had been removed and he was back where he belonged. Glancing at his watch he realized he had at best a half hour to shower and prepare himself so he shook himself out of his thoughts and hurried into the bathroom. 

 

Twenty minutes later he had just finished his preparations and was fighting the urge to fidget against the plug in his arse when he heard Remus’ footfalls on the stairs. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Sirius went completely still, kneeling at the foot of the bed facing the door with his hands palm-up on his knees. When he heard the door open he had to resist the desire to look up and see Remus’- no his Master's face. 

 

“Oh, how I missed this sight.” Remus breathed as he took in the sight before him. Stepping into the room he pushed the door shut behind him. “Do you remember our old rules, pet?” 

 

“Yes, Sir.” Sirius responded, the old patterns flaring back to life as if they had never stopped. 

 

“Do you wish to renegotiate any of the rules, pet?” 

 

“No, Sir.”

 

“And do you remember our safeword, pet?”

 

“Slytherin, Sir.”

 

“You were always such a good pet.” Remus murmured, his voice accompanied by the sound of clothing being removed slowly. A few moments later Remus’ feet came into Sirius’ line of view and a hand came to rest in his hair. “Look at me, pet.”

 

With a ragged breath Sirius trailed his gaze up his Master's body, pausing for the briefest of seconds to admire the impressive erection in front of his nose. Finally his eyes reached Remus’ face and the fond smile waiting for him.

 

“I know the note said that by putting on the collar and preparing yourself for me you were agreeing to re-enter my control, but I need to hear you say it. Do you consent to be mine and only mine, pet? Do you consent to listen to every command I give and use your safeword if it becomes too much?” Remus pressed with a hint of caution in his voice. 

 

Sirius smiled softly, never taking his eyes from Remus’ face. “Yes, Sir. I consent to belong to you, to listen to you, and to tell you if it becomes too much, Sir.” 

 

“Good. Now suck.” Remus ordered, using the hand that had been resting in Sirius’ hair to tug the other man forward to his waiting prick.

 

Shuddering at the power in Remus’ voice, Sirius eagerly took the waiting prick into his mouth as far as he could. This was nothing new, even without his collar Sirius had always loved pleasuring Remus with his mouth. The noises Remus made as Sirius licked and nibbled along his shaft always drove Sirius’ own enjoyment to new heights and this time was no different. Without realizing it, the hand Sirius wasn’t using to aid in worshiping Remus had started moving towards his own cock.

 

Suddenly Remus pulled back with a growl. “Pet, did I say you could touch yourself?”

 

“No, Sir.” Sirius whimpered, leaning forward just slightly trying to reclaim Remus’ cock.

 

Remus’ grip tightened almost painfully in Sirius’ hair. “And did I say you could move?”

 

Sirius whimpered again, freezing against the hand in his hair. “No, Sir.” 

 

“Hmm, I think that deserves a punishment, don’t you, pet?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Sirius agreed dropping his eyes to the floor as the hand in his hair released its grip.

 

“Wait there, pet.” Remus ordered as his feet disappeared from Sirius’ line of sight. Rustling in the bedside drawer Remus fished something out before returning to stand in front of Sirius again, now holding a silver ring in his hand. “Look at me pet, do you know what this is?”

 

“A cock ring, Sir.” 

 

“Climb onto the bed, pet. Lie on your back with your feet spread and your hands over your head. If you can be still I won’t pull out the cuffs, alright?”

 

Sirius nodded his agreement before scrambling on the bed before positioning himself as ordered. He could feel small tremors of excitement running up and down his body.  He hadn’t known how much he had missed giving himself over to another like this until he had it back, and now that he had it against he was going to do everything he could to make sure he never lost it again.

 

Once Sirius was settled Remus climbed onto the bed between the other man’s knees, nudging them apart just a bit more. Smirking, he wrapped a hand around Sirius’ prick and stoked slowly, enjoying the strangled whimpers Sirius was trying to fight back. Slipping the cock ring into place he released Sirius’ cock to crawl up his body and kiss him soundly. Pulling back he turned the full force of his smirk on the man under him. “Don’t hold back, I want to hear you, pet.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Sirius panted.

 

“Good pet.” Remus murmured, turning his attention to Sirius’ neck and nibbling along the tendons leading down to his shoulders and chest. “I think I want to leave a mark right here,” Remus mused, nipping at the spot where his neck met his shoulder right below his new collar.

 

Sirius whimpered needily and leaned his head to the left giving Remus more room. The idea of a mark to match his new collar made his cock twitch eagerly.

 

“You seem to like that idea. Do you want my mark along with my collar, pet?”

 

“Please, Sir. I want the world to know I’m yours, Sir.”

 

Remus nipped the tempting patch of skin one more time before continuing down Sirius’ chest to focus on one of his nipples. “Maybe if you're good I'll leave a mark on you later,” Remus offered as he teased Sirius’ nipple to attention before moving on to the other one. 

 

Sirius shivered at the promise in Remus’ tone while making sure to keep extra still so he could earn his mark. “Thank you, Sir. I will do my best to earn your mark, Sir.”

 

Remus didn't say anything further, just hummed his appreciation as he moved on from Sirius’ nipples and continued his path to his lover's cock. “Plant your feet on the bed and bend your knees, pet,” Remus ordered, mouth hovering a breath away from Sirius’ dripping prick. 

 

Once Sirius had done as he was commanded with a whimper as the plug shifted, Remus leaned forward and licked the dripping precum from the tip with a moan. After he had gotten every drop he could Remus pulled the tip into his mouth and started bobbing his head slowly, drawing every moan he could from Sirius’ mouth as he teased and sucked at his length. When he felt Sirius start tensing with his impending orgasm, Remus reached down to start thrusting the plug in his ass, angling it in search of the other man's prostate. 

 

“Oh Merlin…  _ Sir…  _ please Sir… so close… Sir…  _ please… _ ” Sirius chanted as his orgasm stayed right out of reach despite the amazing sensations Remus was causing. 

 

Smiling around his pet’s cock, Remus pulled the plug free of Sirius’ arse and quickly inserted two fingers in its’ place. Knowing his lover's body nearly better than his own, Remus’ fingers instantly found their mark. With a couple of firm strokes against his prostate, Sirius was screaming Remus’ name as his first orgasm of the night crashed over him. 

 

Remus pulled away from his pet’s trembling body to let him come down from his dry orgasm, knowing from experience that his cock would be extra sensitive from only having half an orgasm. “Do you wish to continue, pet?” 

 

Sirius offered Remus an almost drunk smile, pleasure radiating off of him in waves. “Green Sir, I'm not done until you are.”

 

“Such a good pet.” Remus praised, crawling up to kiss Sirius soundly as he positioned himself at his lovers’ entrance. 

 

Tightening his grip on the headboard, Sirius grinned at the compliment. “Only for you, Sir, always for you.”

 

Remus reached up and placed his hand on Sirius’  wrists to balance himself as he pressed into his waiting channel. Already stretched from being fucked with the plug and Remus’ fingers, there was very little resistance as Remus’ cock pressed past the ring of muscle. Moaning loudly, Remus started thrusting, slowly at first then picking up speed as his own orgasm drew nearer. “Do you want to cum again, pet? Do you want me to take off that cock ring and wring another orgasm out of you? Do you want me to mark you while you cum for me, pet?” 

 

“Oh… Sir…  _ please…  _ yes Sir… want to cum for you…” Sirius gasped as Remus continued pounding into him, loving the way the filth dripped from Remus' lips. 

 

Growling deep in his chest Remus removed one hand from Sirius’ wrist to pop the latch on the cock ring. After the ring fell to the side forgotten, Remus started stroking Sirius’ cock in time with his thrusts. When he could sense his pet was only a stroke or two from climaxing again Remus stopped stroking his prick in favor of leaning forward and fastening his teeth around the soft skin where Sirius’ neck met his shoulders. 

 

Between Remus slamming into his prostate repeatedly and his teeth digging into his shoulder, Sirius was lost. As his second orgasm ripped through him his vision went white and his hips arched off the bed to pull Remus deeper. 

 

When Sirius arched under him Remus pressed in as deep as he could and bit down harder, his own orgasm rolling over him in waves of pleasure so intense it was bordering on pain and drawing a scream from his mouth. 

 

After both of them were spent and the world had stopped spinning, Remus collapsed next to Sirius grinning from ear to ear. “Was that as amazing for you as it was for me?” 

 

“Definitely, Sir.” Sirius agreed breathlessly, rolling over to curl into Remus with a small whimper. 

 

“No Sir, just Remus. Sir is only for during sex.” Remus reminded gently. 

 

Sirius grinned and opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the bedroom door slamming open. 

 

“I heard a scream, is everything okay?” Harry asked looking around with slightly wild eyes, somehow missing the fact that Sirius and Remus were both naked and looking very well fucked. 

 

Remus and Sirius shared a look before bursting out laughing. 

 

Hearing their laughter Harry finally calmed down enough to look at the bed. “Oh Merlin! Is that a collar?! I did not need to see this!” Harry moaned, sounding pained as he turned back to the door. 

 

“We are fine, Harry. Why don't you go see if Winky has dinner ready for us?” Remus chuckled. 

 

“Yeah, I'll do that. Next time lock the door and use a silencing charm!” Harry called over his shoulder as he retreated from the room, making his godfather laugh even harder. 

 

“I thought I told you to prepare?” Remus teased once the door was shut. 

 

“Myself!” Sirius squawked indignantly, “you told me to prepare myself!” 

 

Remus laughed and leaned in to kiss Sirius. “Well at least he knows about your collar so we won't have to hide it.”

 

“I never intended to hide it. I want the world to know I belong to you.” Sirius reassured after he returned the kiss. “I love you, both as my boyfriend and as my Master.”

 

“I love you too, as my pet and as my fiance.” Remus murmured, before summoning a small box he had set on the bedside table when he fished out the cock ring. 

 

Sirius took the offered box with a curious look and slowly pried it open to reveal a small platinum band with a single princess-cut diamond inset in the middle of the band. “Oh Remus, this is stunning!” 

 

“Sirius Orion Black, will you marry me? I know this isn't the most romantic setting but this was already a special night and I wanted to make it even more so.”

 

Sirius swallowed hard to stop the tears from leaking from his eyes. “You have to ask? Yes Remus, I will happily marry you.”

 

Remus grinned and plucked the ring from its’ box before taking Sirius’ hand and sliding it into place on his finger. “Now you wear my ring and my collar, you're truly stuck with me you know that right?”

 

“I never want to take either of them off. I am more than willing to be yours forever.” Sirius reassured, kissing Remus tenderly. 

 

After a few moments of languid snogging, Remus pulled back when Sirius’ stomach rumbled. “Shall we go get dinner?” 

 

“Let’s go see how bad we scarred Harry before we decide if we are eating downstairs or not.” Sirius bargained as he rolled away from Remus to climb off the bed and pull trousers on.

 

“Deal.” Remus laughed as he followed Sirius’ lead and pulled his jeans back on before leading him out of the room to find food. 


End file.
